Cherry Blossom Evening
by LoneTrooper001
Summary: Set after the events of King of Fighters '94. While Saisyu and Shizuka are away on a renewed honeymoon, Kyo Kusanagi spends the night with his newfound (yet strangely familiar) girlfriend Yuri Sakazaki. An alternate take on Kyo's relationship (i.e. what could have been if he had not met Yuki Kushinada from the official storyline). Contains lemon. Kyo x Yuri (dubbed as "Kyuri").
1. Chapter 1: Icebreaker

_Cherry Blossom Evening - A Delightful King of Fighters Fluff_

Title: King of Fighters  
Pairing: Kyo Kusanagi & Yuri Sakazaki

Chapter 1: "Icebreaker"

Kusanagi Residence, Osaka, Japan. March 31, 1995. 7:45 P.M.

It was a lukewarm, slightly breezy Friday evening. The moon was half lit, half shaded, its rays shining down on the world, leaving certain areas visible while others remained dark. Leaves from the Sakura trees have turned into carnation pink with streaks of white lines that hold that leaflets in the center of their beings. One could only marvel at the beauty that such type of natural wonder can evoke. The pond at the back of the Kusanagi residence stayed silent with the Koi fishes that lay residence in it swimming freely, though not bothering to do occasional flips of excitement.

Back at the house itself, the only thing that was lit was a single _Bonbori_ lamp that stood on a corner by the sliding backdoor, which was fully open. Within the room, the only occupants were a young couple that were just barely reaching the early stage of adulthood yet brimming with enthusiasm as they had in their teens.

 _Flashback: Kyo Kusanagi - The Scion of Flames_

Kyo Kusanagi, a young, 19-year-old man who had dark chocolate brown hair that parted halfway on his scalp, was recently crowned the "King of Fighters" from the tournament in the previous year upon defeating a corrupt German naval special forces officer and Black Market weapons smuggler named Rugal Bernstein. Beforehand, Kyo had been a high school dropout with no ambition. The son of two heirs to the majestic fighting style of Kusanagi Ninjutsu - Saisyu and Shizuka, he only had a few passions in life (all of which had no relation to useful job fields in the real world): Music, poetry, fine arts, and machinery. Craving fascination for the latter, he worked at a motorcycle shop called Yonemura's Motor Sports, which was a couple of blocks down the road. In his spare time, he practiced his family's art - a style of Ninjutsu mixed with pyrotechnics, of which he personally incorporated with Muay Thai Kickboxing and _Shorinji Kempo_ (Japanese version of Shaolin Kung Fu, for which he has a _Shodan_ \- 1st-degree black belt) on the sidelines. On some Saturday evenings, he would recite poetry, sing, and play guitar at a noodle house not too far from the shop. All of this happened while working towards passing the _Daigaku Nyushi Kentei_ , the Japanese equivalent of a General Equivalency Diploma (G.E.D.) in the United States. Quite a victory, though, as that would prove to be a tiny one, indeed, compared to something that was covered by an unexpected turn of events during the months that laid ahead.

On March 8, 1994, Kyo received a letter from an unknown proctor informing him of a grand tournament that had 18 martial artists gathering and vying for the title of the "King of Fighters." Upon reading the letter, he summoned his two best friends: Benimaru "Benny" Nikaido - a 20-year-old Eurasian fashion model/actor who was born from a Japanese businessman father named Takeru and an American computer programmer mother named Rochelle Carlisle from Muncie, Indiana - and Goro Daimon - a 28-year-old owner of a warehouse delivery business, family man with a wife and two twin sons, and holder of a Go-Dan (5th-grade) black belt in Judo. Like the Chinese, Korean, and American teams, the Osaka-based "Three Tomodachi's" (as they were called by fellow villagers) then became representatives for their motherland while the other fighters were scattered during the tournament. With a conviction that was as measurable as a tight chokehold on a neck, they fought the other teams until there was not anyone left standing but Captain Bernstein.

Upon being defeated by the finest pugilists to ever grace the all-star tournament, Bernstein eventually killed himself by blowing up the aircraft carrier he stole from the United States Navy (the USS _Ulysses Grant_ , which Bernstein eventually renamed "The Black Noah"). Miraculously, Kyo, Benimaru, and Daimon survived the ordeal in the end by swimming to the shore off the coast of Sasebo, which was home to a naval base. Thus, ended the King of Fighters tournament on August 20, 1994. Following the tournament, the trio's lives had never been the same as fighters that were on other teams that participated.

 _Back in present day…_

"Feh! What a disgrace for him to even rise up to that prestigious rank in the _Kriegsmarine_! Even I knew what true honor means despite not being some gung-ho 'Yes, Sir, Yes, Ma'am' kind of officer myself!" thought Kyo as he sported a smug smile on his face, closed his eyes in mild disgust, and took a long sip of _Habu Sake_ (rice wine with snake venom) from a pearl white cup.

"Kyo, stop downing that wine for too long. You'll burn your throat and kill yourself faster than you shoot out flames from your hand, especially since we just had some pork _Sanma Ramen_ for tonight!" A petite girl yelled with bewilderment at her newfound boyfriend.

 _Flashback: Yuri Sakazaki - The Princess of Kyokugen Karate_

Yuri Sakazaki, a short, athletic girl with majestic almond brown eyes and a fairly white skin to complement her beauty along with her golden brown hair, was Kyo's childhood sweetheart in Osaka. Intriguingly, she was born in the same hospital as Kyo was…only 5 days earlier, though (she would later share with him about how proud she was for being 5 days older, a recurring feat that would end in somewhat angry yet hilarious banter between the two). Her parents were Takuma Sakazaki, a grandmaster of a style of Karate known as Kyokugen as well as the owner of the same noodle shop where Kyo used to perform some of his greatest music at, and Ronnette Hutton, an Irish-Ukrainian-American journalist from California. At the age of 8, Yuri moved to South Town, California, with her brother Ryo and her parents. This left Kyo extremely saddened, and he wallowed in tears for a good 3 days after realizing Yuri had left him to be in another land.

While attending school in South Town, Yuri took up gymnastics and participated in Pan-American championship tournaments, having earned 2 gold medals in the process. Her joy as being a gymnast took a turn for the worst. During the summer before she started her junior year in William McKinley High School, her mother died of leukemia, and she was kidnapped by a strange man named Mr. Big. She was set to be killed if Takuma did not submit to the will of Howard Enterprises and work for its boss, Geese Howard. Sensing no other choice, Ryo rushed to her rescue alongside his best friend, Roberto Garcia, a tall half-Spaniard, half-Italian race car driver that sported a ponytail and a grin that ladies loved. One by one, Ryo and Roberto's foes fell before the might and awesomeness of Kyokugen-Ryu, and the pair eventually faced their final opponent who was none other than Takuma, disguised as a masked fighter codenamed "Mr. Karate."

After the tragic ordeal, Yuri began training under the tutelage of her father, eventually earning her Brown Belt at a remarkably faster pace than anybody anticipated. She dated her rescuer Roberto (whom she lovingly called "Robbie Boy") for 2 and a half years before receiving a letter from an unknown proctor about the King of Fighters tournament. Realizing that she could not be with Rob as they would have to face each other in the tournament, she called quits on their relationship. She then gathered her homegirls Mai Shiranui - a 21-year-old buxom babe that practices the Shiranui style of Ninjutsu - and Lorraine King, a gorgeous 24-year-old blonde bartender from Paris, France, who practices Muay Thai. After defeating the Chinese Team and Mexico Team (the latter group which consisted of the people that have been the closest to her), she eventually faced the Japanese Team in the Potters Fields Park at London, England. The aforementioned was by the River Thames across the famed Tower Bridge.

During the awe-inspiring match in London, she witnessed electric fighter Benimaru Nikaido defeat King with his barrage of lightning-based attacks. Benny was then defeated by Mai Shiranui using her flame Ninjutsu with the finishing blow being her _Shiranui-Ryuu Ougi Kunoichi_ (Shiranui-style leaping assassin slash barrage) attack. Despite the sexy ninja's triumph, she was overpowered by the brute strength of the giant Judo practitioner Goro Daimon. With her team outnumbered 2 to 1, Yuri rushed to Mai and King's aid and eventually beat Daimon with her personalized _Chou Appa_ (Super Uppercut) attack. Her victory was short-lived as she was about to go toe-to-toe lastly with a handsome kickboxer who practices a flame-based Ninjutsu style like Mai's. Wasting no more time, she gave that fight her all, taking note of the familiarity on the young man's face as well as the eclectic blend of agility and brute strength behind the heated power of his flames and boxing prowess. In a sizzling penultimate blow that could end the fight and tip fortune towards her favor, she executed a brilliant fireball attack called _Haouh Shokou Ken_ (Raging Tiger's Fist). This created an explosion that cause a crater with 5-meter radius

When the smoke cleared and just as she thought she had won, she saw the lad with his arms crossed like an "X" in front of him, signifying that she failed to deliver the coup de grace that could help the Girls Team move to the Semifinals of the tournament. With an almost literal fiery determination in his eyes, the young man began to summon a great wave of fire from the heavens. He then screamed "KURAAHEEEEEE-YAAAA" and let out a fast, upward crescent swipe and caught Yuri off guard, defeating her in the process. This caused her Karate _gi_ to rip into thousands of charred pieces, only leaving her pink bra, red headband, and what was left of her sleeveless dark blue catsuit unitard on. Within seconds, Yuri found herself screaming in mild agony as she hit the pavement. She struggled to get up and soon found herself in tears as she realized her team had been defeated by the men from a small, lesser known town in the Osaka Prefecture.

The young man who cost Yuri her victory let out a prideful, triumphant scream, "I am the victor!" as a burst of flame was released from his raised hand. Hearing Yuri bawl in deep sadness, he turned and slowly walked towards her. He knelt and touched her cheek with the palm of one hand, wiping her tears away with the other. "I'm greatly sorry, Dear Miss. I understand that you are angry with me and my teammates now. But, one day, you will have to learn that you cannot always win some fights in your life. Please accept my apologies," he softly told her with the slightest of sympathy as he put his arms around her to wrap her in a tight embrace and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Within seconds, Yuri could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to let out any ounce of anger that was left in her, to get even with the lad who just defeated her, and vindicate herself; she wanted to be free of great guilt and shame that she felt for not making it all the way in the tournament and, most of all, letting her team down. But, she just could not. And, then it hit her: She had fallen in love with this somewhat familiar stranger, and she did not even know it.

"Farewell, Dear Miss. We will cross paths again," the young man, clad in black outfit with the sun emblem on the back of his schoolboy jacket, said as he stood up, bowed, and walked away without another word. Yuri froze as time seemingly came to a standstill. She did not care if she was bruised and bleeding all over. Nor did she care if she were to feel embarrassed just from being half-naked in front of a shocked crowd. King and Mai knelt beside her.

Mai was quick to console her by saying, "Don't worry, Little Sister. At least we're still breathing."

King added, "Yuri, there will be other tournaments like starting next year. I'm sure that by then, we can snatch the championship title from whoever wins this one. Until then, we must be stronger, smarter, and train harder than we did for this year."

The girls huddled up and hugged each other as they departed from Potters Fields Park with King in front of Yuri, covering her up as to regulate further sense of embarrassment from having lost a good half of her clothes from that last bout.


	2. Chapter 2: Out with It Already!

Chapter 2: Out with It Already!

 _Back to present day…_

"Nag, nag, nag. Is that all you do everyday? Sheesh, Woman!" Kyo slurred drunkenly through his hiccups as he banged his cup on the small table in front of him.

Annoyed, Yuri yelled, "If that's how you're gonna be, then I won't bother cooking for you and the family anymore!" She then grabbed her cup and took a long sip of the sake herself. With a satisfied sigh, she slammed her cup, scoffed and puffed her face. She sassed, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some air!" She stood up and walked towards the wooden perched ledge of the house facing the backyard. She sat down and allowed herself to contemplate on the past few minutes and let that bit of drama sink in.

Stunned and still in his initial phase of drunkenness, Kyo exclaimed, "Yuri! Come on. Don't be like that, Baby. Wait!" He stood and followed her to the perched area outside. He sat next to her, looking at the pond in the backyard, not bothering to turn his head at her for one moment.

With a sense of guilt in his mind, Kyo sighed and softly whispered, "I'm sorry, Yuri-chan. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I've been having trouble digesting your confession a couple of days ago…that all this time, it is me that you've always loved even when we first parted a decade and a half back and met up and separated again during last year's tournament. I just hope you're not that mad anymore, especially when I beat you and the rest of the Girls Team and ended up burning your clothes in the process."

"It's okay, Kyo. You were the one to tell me to hold my head up high no matter what life throws at me."

"You still remember that?"

"It's one of the few things I couldn't stop thinking, let alone cease dreaming about."

"Alright. Say, that reminds me: Are you still seeing that hunky Italo-Spaniard _Caballero_ with a ponytail?"

With a deep sigh, Yuri looked down at her feet and softly replied, "Not anymore. We split a good 3 weeks before the tournament. I was afraid I would get too emotional when I eventually beat him along with my father and brother."

"Figures. I've always taken you for a very emotional person." Kyo turned towards Yuri who was looking at the backyard. "You are one of those that can get joyous, pissed, sad, or whatever easily, right?"

"Yeah. That pretty much sums up the dark side within the Princess of Kyokugen."

"Well, I don't see a crazy, demented little girl because of that. Instead, I see a tough, little firecracker waiting to shoot upwards the sky and go all out with a bang."  
Sensing something click in her mind, Yuri tilted her head backward and giggled, which turned into an overly excited laugh. "Oh, Kyo. Is that taken from one of your poems?!"

"I guess you could say that."

"That was good albeit being a bit corny" Yuri retorted while catching her breath. She turned her head to face Kyo, looking into his eyes at what seemed like an eternity. Before she could say anything, Kyo calmly said, "You wanna know something, Yuri?"

"What is it, Dear?"

I love you, too. Ever since we were little tykes, I always have."

"Kyo…"

"Say no more, my dove." He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers for a good few seconds. She closed her eyes halfway as she blushed and let the warmth of his lips sink on hers. They both faced each other and slowly wrapped their arms around one another, rubbing their hands on their backs up and down smoothly.

Yuri broke away and asked Kyo, "You wanna head back inside for a bath and nighttime bedside bliss, oh handsome Warrior Prince?"

"Of course, my little bubbly ass-whooping Princess."

"I love the sound of that!" Yuri exclaimed as she and Kyo both laughed. The pair soon got up and walked back inside, making their way through the main hall and into the bathroom where a traditional tub was already filled with simmering hot water for them to bask in and relax before their moment of voluptuous exploration.


	3. Chapter 3: Bathtub Rubdown

Chapter 3: "Rub-a-Dub-a-Dub for My Honey Love at the Tub"

Author's Note: Okay. I was simply going to title this as "Bathtub Rubdown." But, then I thought that was generic. So, in all actuality, based on the comical tone I want to convey in this romantic story, I decided to go with a long chapter title (no pun intended btw) that conveys a mild-hearted and playful feeling.

The bathroom was steamy with white vapor lingering from the hot tub that simmered as Kyo and Yuri entered. Before dinner, Yuri had placed a few Jasmine-scented bath salt tablets into the water and let the fragrance settle for an hour. The aroma was heavenly as the enamored young couple whiffed and admired it for a good half minute.

"Yuri, not only do you prepare the best ramen in the world. You sure know how to get a bath going, especially with you having a companion during this very moonlit night," Kyo softly commended.

"You're welcome, my sweet. Anything for a charming hunk such as yourself," Yuri playfully responded as she planted a kiss on Kyo's cheek. He blushed for a bit.

Soon enough, they took off each other's kimonos (Kyo wearing a dark blue one with the Kusanagi family's flaming sun emblem on the back, Yuri wearing a carnation pink one with white and violet flower designs all over) as well as their underwear, slowly but playfully. Kyo took a few seconds to let Yuri's beauty sink into his eyes as he stared at her whole being; she had a beautiful silky light skin, perky round C-cup breasts, and a vulva where she sported a dark brown bikini line trim. Likewise, Yuri stared at Kyo's body, which was tanned all over. Noting his erect, bushy member, she scanned his body up to his eyes, both of them unfazed and snickering with a devious sense of hunger and yearning inside their heads.

"Shall we, my darling?" Yuri asked with a smile as she offered Kyo her hand.

"Yes, my Princess," Kyo replied gleefully as he took Yuri's hand.

They then stepped into the tub and let the warmth reel in on their bodies as they sat, Yuri facing Kyo. She squeezed a handful of melon daiquiri-scented bubble bath soap out of a dispenser and rubbed it between the palms of her hands. With a lustful smile on her face, she winced at Kyo and giggled as she rubbed the soap all over her body. Yuri lathered the soap all over her pussy and breast, tilted her head backwards, and moaned as she did so in order to set the mood. To coincide with the frontal pleasure, she then arched her back, placed a hand behind her, and played with her butt crack and starfish. All the while, traditional instrumental music emitted shockwaves of melodic yet soft proportions from a speaker at one corner of the dim-lit bathroom.

Kyo just sat across, his arms nearly straight and reclined on the edge behind him. He paid no attention to his stiff penis, which couldn't wait to set itself inside Yuri's love tunnel and invoke in her the harshest yet most pleasurable feeling of sexual passion. Still, Kyo knew he had to be patient, keep his cool, and, most of all, do his best not to end up creaming himself too soon. In the time being, he had a slight, smart grin on his face as he watched his lady love pleasure herself for a bit.

After Yuri was done, she slowly leaned towards Kyo and sank her lips on his. She rubbed her soaped body against him. They both gently closed their eyes and moaned tenderly in between their lustfully driven tongue kisses. Yuri moved one hand down the center of Kyo's body while placing another on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they continued to make out.

"Mind if I give my baby boy a little bath?" Yuri playfully asked her lover.

"Go ahead, Mommy. He needs one bad, _really_ bad," Kyo answered with a wry smile. Yuri giggled in return. She cupped both of her hands around Kyo's penis and started run them up and down slowly. Kyo felt a great wave of pleasure as he let Yuri play with his thing. In between strokes, he uttered sighs that interspersed with moans, all while remaining at a reclined position in the tub.

Yuri then slowly backed away and directed, "Turn around for me, Baby. I wanna play with your backside." Kyo did as she said and pressed the front of his body on his side of the tub. Yuri pressed her body against his and glided herself up and down, her breasts making frictional contact with Kyo's spine. Suddenly, Kyo yelped as he felt two of Yuri's soapy fingers inside his rearward brown eye. He almost could not take it as a thunderous shock of ecstasy spread throughout his body.

"You like?" Yuri whispered into Kyo's ears smoothly as she continued to play with his ass.

"Yeah, very much, my Lady."

"I feel it's only necessary as I want to sink my tongue in there later," she softly said in between giggles.

The butt play went along for another good minute. Afterwards, Kyo and Yuri rubbed each other with the melon soap for one last roundabout before rinsing the suds off their bodies. They both stood and stepped out of the tub, draining all the used up hot water along.

Yuri grabbed a towel and dried herself up with one side of it, patting down and wiping Kyo's body with the other.

Staring at Kyo with a smile on her face, she exclaimed, "Now, to give you the best night a girl could ever do!" She leaned towards him and briefly yet hungrily kissed him. Still naked, they both walked out of the bathroom and headed to Kyo's bedroom to embark on a night of wild, unforgettable bliss.


	4. Chapter 4: A Night to Remember - Part 1

Chapter 4: "A Night to Remember" (Part 1 - Foreplay)

Kyo walked in front of Yuri, one arm tugging hers, as they made their way to his room. When they reached it, Kyo opened the sliding bamboo doors. The room was quite a sight to see: There were twin glass lamps that were dimly illuminated with a soft yellow light and flanked a _tatami_ platform bed. The bed was of a Mahogany King Size type in structure. On one side of the room, the one that faced the other set of sliding doors, were some of Kyo's technological and musical gadgetry. There was a black metal desk with an Apple desktop computer and two video game controllers attached to it; a good set of 15 video game CDs and 20 VCD movies scattered all over the table; two guitars stood upright on their x-shaped mounts: One was a Yamaha RGX-112JS electric guitar, the other was a Prudencio Saez classical guitar imported from Spain; and, an amplifier also stood beside the guitars. Overall, the room was a sight to beheld albeit being simple yet with an aura of sophistication as past traditions met with contemporary technology.

The mattress was draped with an olive green duvet cover set, all complete with comforter and pillow covers. A white bed sheet was sandwiched in between the mattress and the comforter. On the right side of the headboard was a drawer, and on top of it laid a few essential fun equipments that the pair needed for the night: A bottle of KY Jelly, another bottle containing a citrus-scented massage oil, and a battery-powered beige "over and under" vibrator for Yuri to use in case Kyo was feeling limped down under. On top of the comforter was a long white towel reserved for Kyo to lie down on as part of Yuri's titillating _Nuru_ massage portion.

Kyo and Yuri stepped inside and made their way in front of the bed. Yuri asked Kyo, "No condoms?"

"Well, I wanted to feel the actual warmth of a young lady like yourself down there."

Annoyed for a bit, Yuri closed her eyes, sighed, and responded, "You do realize that I cannot afford to actually be a Mommy as of this moment…Just as you can't afford to be a Daddy, too, right?"

With great assurance, Kyo gently replied with a concerned look on his face, "Yes. I understand that completely." He put his hands on Yuri's and brought them close to him.

Upon taking a mental receipt of Kyo's assurance, Yuri softly said, "Alright, Honey. I know we both want to laugh for a bit right now, but, all in all, let me tell you that this is not an actual laughing matter. Come to think of it, though…"

"What?"

"I'm on the pill. For the past week and a day, I've been taking Loestrin pills, one for each day for a total of 8 days, because I knew this very night where we could finally let our love for each other blossom without shame nor repercussion. I did it all because I care about you so much," Yuri professed while her voice broke as though she was about to cry.

Realizing all the words that were spilt out of Yuri's mouth, Kyo slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Love. Though, now is not the time to be tearful about anything as this should be our special night," he whispered. The pair broke away.

Yuri nodded and asked, "Shall we, my Prince?"

"Yeah."

With no hesitation whatsoever, Yuri extended her arms around Kyo and let them glide on his sides from the hip all the way up to his neck. She pulled him close to her, and both of them closed their eyes and gave each other small bursts of simple kisses. Kyo ran his hand up and down Yuri's back, finally letting them settle on her butt cheeks. He gave both cheeks a firm pinch on each one. Yuri let out a faint yelp as she felt strong squeezes on her buttocks. She giggled as she continued to kiss Kyo.

Still facing and kissing each other, they both simultaneously jumped sideways on Kyo's bed. Yuri sat up on her side, still facing Kyo. She unraveled the towel and laid it flat on the bed. Then, she told Kyo, "Lie down on your stomach. I'm going to give you a body-to-body rubdown you'll never forget."

"Mmmmmm. I love the sound of that!" Kyo delightfully replied with a gleeful smile as he lied down on his stomach, his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes closed, facing the headboard.

Yuri grabbed the massage oil bottle and squeezed a handful of the slippery substance on one palm. She rubbed her hands together and applied the evenly spread oil all over herself. She then leaned and placed her hands on Kyo's back. Slowly, she ran her hands up and down Kyo's neck, working her way down his back. Within seconds, she played with his butt crack and ran a finger around the rim of his starfish. Kyo let out soft moans and sighs as he felt Yuri's fingers along his buttocks, let alone that one finger around his recently cleaned up dirt hole.

After she was finished playing with Kyo's butt, Yuri moved down on his legs. As she was rubbing his thighs and calves, she ran her thumbs across the rest of her hands and pressed on some vital stress areas. Kyo was loving every bit of those presses as he slowly breathed in and breathed out. Next, Yuri placed her hands on his feet and did some circular rubbing movements around them. She then placed a thumb and index finger on each toe, pulling on them as if to pluck them from his feet.

The best part of the bedside rubdown was yet to come as Yuri rubbed more of that citrus oil all over her gently for the second time. She sighed deeply and giggled as she leaned towards the backside of Kyo's head. She whispered, "I'm gonna rock your world, Baby Boy!"

Kyo, still seemingly out cold yet alive, whispered back, "Looking forward to it, Pretty Mama."

Yuri scoffed as she slumped back and pressed her oily body against Kyo's entire backside. She slightly ran herself up and down against Kyo. Playfully, she turned to both of Kyo's sides and blew into his ears, a sign that she has yet to bring out the best in her massage portion of the night. She then ran her tongue on the back of Kyo's ears and giggled at the sound of Kyo's soft moans. Following the ear play, she massaged the back of his neck for a good couple of minutes. She then sat up and pressed her vaginal lips on Kyo's lower back, all the while rubbing his upper back with her hands. She slid her pussy rearward and forth Kyo's lower back, brushing that part with her pubic hair in the process. Kyo could still not help but bask in an ecstatic mood. He smiled blissfully while Yuri rubbed herself all over him, his eyes still shut.

After riding on Kyo's back like a cowgirl out on a happy stride with a bronco in her clutches, she pressed her whole being on Kyo again. This time, she planted passionate kisses all over Kyo's back, sliding her way down. In a surprising turn of sequences, she spread Kyo's buttocks and blew on his chocolate starfish. Mischievously, she gave it a couple of licks as Kyo then shrieked like a little girl and raised the lower part of his body up, his legs spread shoulder width apart, knees pressed on the bed, and his ass up in the air. He is starting to feel just as hot as the flames he spew out of his hands during a fight with one of his rivals.

"You like, Babe?" Yuri asked with an ear-to-ear smile on her face.

"Yeah," Kyo screeched.

Yuri laughed for a bit as she proceeded to tongue-fuck her boyfriend further. As she deeply sank the tip of her tongue in Kyo's rectum and orally rammed that hole back and forth, she rubbed Kyo's jewels and stroke his magic stick at the same time. Kyo screamed softly in between the strokes and tongue injections in his butt. This went on for another minute until Yuri backed off, realizing that she did not want Kyo to shoot out his baby glue from his manhood yet.

"Turn around, Handsome. I wanna explore that frontal manly beauty of yours!" She growled almost maniacally. Kyo did so, his body still numb as if he was given huge doses of anesthetics in an operation.

Yuri wasted no time as she quickly hugged Kyo and kissed him all over, her tongue smearing spit all over his face like a little French poodle very much in love with her owner. She leveled down one as she licked and kiss his neck. Kyo was helpless as he just moaned, "Baby Girl" and "Oh, yeah!" repeatedly. Yuri quickly sank her head to align with Kyo's chest. She licked one of Kyo's nipples and playfully pulled the other, making circular motions with her tongue on the moist side. Kyo softly screamed as he wrapped his arms around Yuri's preoccupied head. All of a sudden, she suctioned that nipple like a vacuum and half-snipped it with her teeth like a bear trap. Kyo shrilled in a bit of pain as Yuri also did the same to the other nipple.

Yuri tilted her head to look towards Kyo. With a lustful smile on her face, she declared, "Now, to give my Baby Boy some kisses!" Kyo's mouth hung wide open as she stared at Yuri moving down towards his erect penis. She licked a bit around the hairs, gave the one-eyed monster a slightly breezy blow on the eye, and put her lips on its crown. Kyo could not help but burn up a little further as he tilted his head towards the ceiling and forcefully shut his eyes from the pleasure he was receiving. Through Yuri's sucking back and forth, he thought to himself, "Damn, this girl gives the best blowjob ever. Even better than what that buxom _kunoichi_ babe Mai, cute schoolgirl Athena, or even that tomboyish blonde bartender could ever give a guy like me (which they hadn't)! Holy Sitting Buddha, like I could give a rat's ass about those girls. I'm in motherfucking heaven right now!"

Just when he thought he was about to shoot off his load inside Yuri's mouth, he grabbed her by the scalp, pulling her hair for a bit as he tilted her head up and got her to look at him. With a dirty grin on his face, he exclaimed, "Yuri-chan, it's your turn to get a taste of what Daddy could do!"

Kyo sat up away from the head board and grabbed Yuri in a hugging manner. She let out a yell that was mixed with laughter. Soon, she found herself slammed against the mattress on her back. Kyo got on top of her and started his foreplay by giving her a multitude of French and cheek kisses, his spit oozing out of his mouth with some droplets making their way down Yuri's mouth. He made his way down to her chest, kissing and biting her neck as he went along. Yuri moaned through the bites and the smooches. Suddenly, she felt literally funny as Kyo pushed her arms up and licked her armpits.

"AAAAAHHHH! That tickles!" Yuri screamed laughingly as she felt Kyo's tongue on both of her partially stubbled underarms.

Kyo did not pay attention. He slowly moved across and licked one tit in circular motion while squeezing and playing with the nipple on the other. Yuri moaned with extreme delight as she felt great numbness all over, her arms bent upward to the side, while Kyo naughtily tampered with her soft, jelly-like pair of milkshakes. After further tit play, he moved down to lick her stomach back and forth, sticking his tongue on her belly button. That felt also ticklish but not as when her undersides where being smeared with spit.

Kyo's foreplay on Yuri took a lively turn as he moved down to her pussy. He took a whiff of her hairy snatch. It did not smell like anything but hints of the melon daiquiri soap from his bath with her earlier.

"No, Kyo. Don't! It's embarrassing!" Yuri screamed as she blushed. She quickly squeezed the inward side of her knees on Kyo's head, bumping it as to whack it with two small hammers and nudging it up and down.

"Ow! That hurt, you know. And, besides, we're NOT recording a dirty tape!" Kyo retorted annoyingly as he felt the impact and friction of Yuri's knees on the sides of his head. He then spread her legs apart and leaned closer to her pussy. He stuck out his tongue and let the slimy little monster make its way to Yuri's urethral opening and labia. "Tastes quite salty with a bit of lemon-like sourness. Oh, well. Time to dig in further into my dessert," Kyo thought as he ran his tongue up and down Yuri's pussy. Yuri, feeling bits of pleasure all over, screamed in short bursts as electrical waves shot up through her body. It was the first time she had been with a man in bed. On one hand, she thought she was going to die and go to heaven…figuratively. On the other, she felt that being with a man in bed for the first time isn't bad after all, especially if that man happened to be her childhood sweetheart from years back. She remained laid back against the bed, her body arched up a bit with her elbows and lower arms pressed firmly against the bed.

With no warning, Kyo got up and closed in on Yuri's face. "And, now for the shocker!" He thought. With his right hand, he then stuck his index and middle finger inside Yuri's pussy and his ring finger inside Yuri's ass, further aggravating that grave combination of pleasure and pain inside Yuri's overall being. She fully arched her back upward towards the ceiling and was about to scream when he kissed her, muffling what would be the loudest scream that could bring the entire Kusanagi house down like a seismic disaster. The "Hot Shocker" technique (as Kyo liked to put it) went on for a good couple of minutes. Within that time span, Kyo and Yuri were constricting their tongues together, Kyo eventually moving down to kiss Yuri's neck and then lick and suck on her tits again. After that, Yuri was reaching the peak of the foreplay.

"Kyo, I'm gonna cum. I'M GONNA CUM!"

She screamed as Kyo kept fingering her. Within a good 10 seconds, she cried and shrieked in deep, slight agony as she squirted out a quarter liter of womanly juices from inside her, which shot throughout the bottom part of the bed. When all was said and done, she let out a greatly contented sigh, and tears of joy fell out of her eyes. She fell back on the bed and flatly landed the back of her head on one pillow. Her breathing fluctuated from erratic to calm as Kyo lied down on his back beside her.

"Wow. Damn," Yuri exhaled with a hearty smile on her face.

"Damn's the word, Baby Girl," Kyo responded, nearly lifeless as well. Both of them chuckled as Kyo wrapped one arm around Yuri's head and ran another up and down her chest.

"Now, that the warmups are done, it's time to boogie down," Yuri said to her lover with a smile.

"How do you want it, Cutie?"

"I'd like to start by having you rip my ass in two with the love stick."

"Egad! I never thought that you were an 'ass person' when it comes to taking _that thing_ in!" Kyo exclaimed in surprise. He rubbed his eyes out of disbelief, sighed, and added, "Well, I guess that there's gotta be a first time for everything. This may as well be a non-exception."

"Well, I didn't say now, but a little later! What do you say?"

"Fair enough. I've been craving that little ass of yours, anyway."

"Let's do it, Kyo. I want my first time to be with you."

"You got it. Anything for my Baby Girl," Kyo softly muttered as he kissed Yuri in the lips.

==TO BE CONTINUED==


	5. Chapter 5: A Night to Remember - Part 2

Chapter 5: "A Night to Remember" (Part 2 - Popping the Cherry)

It was high time that the Habu Sake Kyo and Yuri had been drinking for tonight's dinner kicked into overdrive. Kyo broke away from his kiss with Yuri. On his side of the bed, he reached beside to turn off the light that shone in the entire room as well as one of the flanking tall lamps. This left only one tall lamp lit as the rest of the room was dimmed from the door to where the bed was. He lied down again on his back as Yuri got up and squat above him. Yuri grabbed the bottle of KY Jelly, poured a handful of the substance, and rubbed it between her palms. She positioned herself precisely on top of Kyo's fully erect fun stick as she lathered her punani with one hand for a smoother, less painful joyride on her boyfriend's body.

With another hand, she took off the clip that kept the knotted braid on her hair intact, reverting her hair in its elegant, straight form. Even when not in her signature "fighting look," the self-proclaimed "Princess of Kyokugen" still seemed as beautiful as ever. There was no contraception as both of them consented on going bareback. She was not worried even the slightest, though, as she had taken the pill for a little over a week before this special night. It was not something they would want to miss for the world.

Yuri closed her eyes, grabbed Kyo's penis, and gently glided herself in. She let the lower part of her legs settle on the bed beside Kyo in a half-kneeling position and moaned softly as he entered her. Kyo grabbed her tits and squeezed them as he grind his body against Yuri's. They felt like two giant white pork buns on his hand, except the contents were as soft as a gelatin pudding. He eased up both of his index fingers on her nipples, motioning circles around and pressing on them like a fighter pilot on the controls of a multi-million dollar jet plane. Yuri giggled through her moans as she felt Kyo press on her nipples in a timed interval. Suddenly, she yelled as he pinched and pulled on them in a devious manner.

"Kyo-kun, stop! You'll rip my chest buttons out," she jested through the slightly pained pulls on her nipples.

"I can't help it, Baby Boo. They just feel too good for me to resist," Kyo whispered almost incoherently as he let himself be mesmerized by the moment.

Sensing his stubbornness, Yuri bent forward and kissed Kyo. She could feel his hands transition to slides on her back, grazing by her loosely spread hair. Their tongues were like a pair of snakes trying to strangle each other through aggressive constriction. Spit flowed profusely from their mouths, but they did not care as they hungered for each other's touch through the kisses.

After a good while on the normal cowgirl position, Yuri growled, "Kyo-Baby, I want you to rip my ass with your love stick. Now, before I lose my marbles sooner than expected!"

With a wry smile yet eyes half-shut, Kyo replied, "You ask for it, you got it, Love."

Kyo rose the upper half of his body up, his manhood detaching from Yuri's pussy. The pair were then in a missionary position with Yuri's head near the edge of the bed opposite the headboard. Her loose, straight hair was spread on the bed ear to ear, a pattern that was attuned to one of Mai's folding fans. She had one hand aligned with her head, gestured like a kitty's paw, while she tilted her head slightly down to one side and bit the index finger of the other one to evoke a provocative look towards Kyo.

Kyo took the bottle of KY Jelly and lathered a great amount of that substance on his hands, reasonably enough that he would not damage the walls of Yuri's innards during anal intercourse. Still hard, he cupped his manhood and smoothly glided it beyond her cornhole. Yuri's eyes widened as she shrieked louder than the moans she uttered the previous quarter of an hour…that is, when she was on top of Kyo. Kyo groaned, "Yuri, you're even tighter in this other hole."

Kyo eased off with slow humps. As he started feeling Yuri's drunken jazz player suck in his pink oboe, he could feel the weight of Yuri's legs as they wrapped around his neck and drew him in closer to her. Yuri shrilled with excitement as each pump inside the outgoing portion of her colon brought out a fiery sensation in her. It was as if she was feeling the heat of Kyo's flames, not during an actual fight with him but within her. When she reached a point where she couldn't stand her ass getting pounded by her sweet prince, she wrapped her arms around his back, scratching it and leaving red welts, an action that can be alluded to a mad cat defending herself from an attacker. Except, this was not a life-and-death situation. This was a mere moment of rough passion in the moonlit night.

All of a sudden, Kyo withdrew his love pipe from Yuri's waste tunnel. Yuri felt she could rest for a couple of seconds and sighed deeply. No sooner when she inhaled for another breath did Kyo put his manhood in her blossoming flower. She moaned as she felt Kyo inside her once more. This time, it had a little more amorous feel to it. It was as if the lovers finally understood what the four-letter word meant but just could not talk about it. All they could do was apply the concept through the conjoining of their bodies in one final phase of the special night between them.

Yuri arched her back and stiffly set her hands on the bed. Her head tilted up towards the ceiling as Kyo hugged her. Through the thrusts, he sucked and licked on her breasts, switching from one to the other and alternating in the process. Yuri was caught in an emotional mixed bag of goodies. That bag had all sorts of feelings in it - Happiness, pain that is both physical and emotional, anguish, and anxiety. The latter emotion pertained to how she thought she would never experience this moment with a man other than that one guy she had known since their days as toddlers together ever again.

But, as much as that bag had a lot of differently flavored candies in it, which tempted her at every second, she had to throw it aside, completely away from her subconscious, never to be retrieved by her again during this time. "This is quite the moment. To be with the man I've always loved. I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I just wanna savor the moment. Nothing else should matter other than this." Such was the thought she ran through the back of her mind as she was nearing the peak of her orgasm.

Yuri let her head fall on the bed as she wrapped her arms around Kyo and drew him in closer for short bursts of sweet, nectary kisses in the lips again. This time around, she could feel his piston on her G-spot, which caused her to tune up the volume of her moans and screams.

"Kyo, it's so good. So good!"

"Yuri…"

"I can't stop, Kyo-Honey."

"Me neither…"

"It's happening again. I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Within moments following this exchange of passionate utterance, both Kyo and Yuri could not take it anymore. They had to let lose. Kyo's body went to a halt. He groaned as if he was punched hard by another fighter and unloaded half a liter of his own manly substance, which he stacked up in him during the days prior to this encounter. Yuri could not help but feel the warmth of Kyo's baby yogurt inside her as she screamed out of extreme ecstasy. All of that goo flowed evenly from the rim of her love tunnel to the reproductive hub within her. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Yuri slumped on her back against the bed with Kyo collapsing on top of her, his head buried a little above her breasts and his hands wrapped around her lower back. Both of them sighed with great content written all over their faces, their smiles being evident of it. Yuri could not help but cry tears of joy even after the excitement had died down.

Yuri tilted her head forward slightly. "I love you," she whispered as she planted a kiss on Kyo's forehead.

"And, I love you…more than words could ever hope to convey," Kyo retorted. He kissed Yuri's lips deeply. While doing so, he reached for the remaining switch beside the bed and flicked it off. The room faded into darkness as the two paramours drifted into deep sleep, Kyo's faced laying sideways in between Yuri's breasts and Yuri facing the other way, still holding Kyo in her arms.

It was over. The effects of the ingested snake venom had died down. That little quest for romantic enlightenment had come to a halt upon completion by 2 younglings who had known how to fight throughout their lives yet were able to find love outside the realms of conflict.

==TO BE CONTINUED==


	6. Chapter 6: Sojourn of the Blossom

Chapter 6: Sojourn of the Blossom

Saturday, April 1, 1995. Kusanagi Residence, Osaka, Japan. 8:00 A.M.

March had past to make way for a brand new month. Everywhere around the world had an air of laughter and excitement as April Fool's Day was taking place. For Kyo and Yuri, the young couple who had just finished their bedside waltz the night prior, it didn't matter as they were both oblivious to the faux holiday (at least, as they put it). In spite of the subtle festivities outside, the sky was clear blue with clouds moving at steady paces, the sun was getting up from the East, gulls were cawing as they simultaneously flew in formation, and cherry blossom trees continued to radiate pink and white hues from the leaves that grew half a week prior.

Kyo's room was still barely lit since the shutting doors that led outside were closed. Within the room, Kyo and Yuri were sound asleep in bed, Yuri caught in Kyo's embrace around her neck as her head situated beneath his facing him. The blanket covered their lower bodies with their chests and bellies laying bare. Kyo bestirred slowly and turned to Yuri who was still asleep. He gave her a smooth, sweet kiss on the lips and let go of his embrace smartly enough in order to avoid startling her.

Kyo sat on his side of the bed, yawned, and stretched for a bit before standing up and putting on his gray boxer shorts and blue kimono. Staring at the drawer beside him, he opened it and took out a box of peach-flavored cigarillos as well as a black-and-silver Zippo lighter, which was personalized to have his family emblem engraved on it. He walked around the bed and stared at Yuri for a few seconds. She was quite the cute yet desirable type for a little lady. "Damn, was she wildly great last night!" he thought. Dusting further lustful thoughts off his mind, he opened the shutting doors quietly and stepped outside to take a seat on the perched walkway. With a satisfied grin on his face, he took out one mini-cigar, lit it up, and puffed out a couple of times.

Yuri followed suit as she opened her eyes slowly to find Kyo not in bed. She sat up and looked at the partially open door that let a fraction of the sunshine in and shoot its lucent rays a few feet in front of the bed. She then stood to put on her purple thong and pink kimono and headed outside. As she let the sun's rays settle on her face and light up her sights, she saw Kyo sitting on the edge of the house's walkway. She tiptoed towards her oblivious lover, knelt down, and gently hugged him.

"Morning, Sweetheart," she whispered as she turned to Kyo's side and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Beautiful," Kyo sighed as he let his preoccupied hand rest on one lap and kissed Yuri back. She did not mind even the slightest if his breath smelled like a paradoxical mixture of toxic smog from an automobile and peach-scented fragrance. "What do you think of last night?" He asked his girl.

"It was the most fantastic I could ever hope to experience. You?"

"Likewise. You rocked my world," Kyo retorted as he wrapped one arm around Yuri's waist as she sat next to him.

"I wish some other evenings in times to come would be like that."

"Me, too."

Yuri wrapped her hands around Kyo in a tighter embrace and let her head settle on his chest. She professed, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he returned the confession in a mutual manner as he tilted her chin up and gave her a deep kiss.

The lovers thought they would relish the moment further when out of nowhere, they heard a loud bang on the gate in front of the house. A fist slammed loudly on the gate 5 times.

Then, the unknown passerby who happened to disturb the lovebirds yelled, "Hello?! Is anyone there?! I have a package for a Mr. Kyo Kusanagi!"

Annoyed, Kyo broke away his kiss with Yuri and silently squabbled in his mind, "Ugh! Perfect timing, whoever that little ass is. Just as I thought I was going to get more of that sugar, this happens!" He stood up and chomped his cigarillo while walking towards the gate. Upon reaching the gate, he opened it to find a 14-year-old short-haired brunette kid that wore a white headband, bright blue t-shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, light gray track pants, and black running shoes.

The boy placed a hand behind his head out of slight shyness and presented a black medium-sized box that was wrapped with a yellow ribbon as if it was given to Kyo as a late birthday gift.

Upon seeing the boy, Kyo sighed, raised one eyebrow and asked, "Yabuki? What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see I'm in the middle of getting some morning sugar from a lovely miss that I'm with right now?"

"Well, here's a little something for you, Sir…from the bottom of my heart. You don't have to sign anything."

"Fine by me, I guess," Kyo replied as he accepted the box. He gestured a windshield wiper motion with one finger and added, "But, next time, don't do it again. Or else, I'll fuck you up real bad. Got it?"

"Yes, Kusanagi-San. I understand."

"Go on. Amscray!" Kyo ordered as he jerked his head sideways.

"Yes, Sir," Yabuki sighed as he nodded. He bowed in silent mockery, waved at Kyo, and walked away with a nervous grin on his face. Unbeknownst to Kyo, the content of the box was quite suspicious.

Upon seeing Kyo return to the backyard, Yuri stood and asked him, "Who was that, Sweetie Pie?"

"Some punk kid who couldn't just help pestering me about teaching him the _ways_ of the Kusanagi fighting art!"

"Uh, okay. What's in the box?" Yuri asked as she pointed to it, which was in one of Kyo's hands.

"I don't know. Let's see," Kyo said as he stared at it with a puzzled look. Still clamping his little cigar with the other hand, he untangled the ribbon and ripped the wrapping off with a little bit of fury.

Suddenly, the box flung open. A red boxing glove projected by a mechanical spring behind it leaped fast and smashed Kyo's face right in the mouth. He screamed maniacally as he flew back a couple of meters and landed violently on the pond where the poor Koi fish swam. Luckily, none of the little critters was hurt. His cigarillo was not as lucky as him or the fish, though: It took a plunge. Then, it was quickly extinguished and no longer rendered smokeable.

Yuri screamed in shock, "Kyo-Honey!" as she ran to try and help him.

Kyo sprung out of the pond instantly and spat out the water he took in his mouth. Angrily, he looked up towards the sky and, from the depth of his lungs, screamed,

"SHINGO YABUKI! YOU LITTLE FUCKWIT! WAIT' TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN SPRUNG OUT OF YOUR MAMA'S BELLY ON WHICHEVER FATEFUL DAY THAT WAS!"

Despite being a block away from Kyo's house, Shingo overheard Kyo's screams and puffed his face, trying to contain the wild-mannered humor that provoked his subsequent snickering. He couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing as he stormed out of the neighborhood, hoping not to catch a glimpse of the young flame maestro in the future.

"April Fools, Kusanagi-San!" Shingo screamed frantically and joyously while he ran as far away as he could.

==THE END==


End file.
